Cell 131 rated MMA
by Sarah246
Summary: All human story. Edward Cullen is one of New Yorks most twisted serial killers. Isabella Swan is New Yorks finest detectives. Isabella finally has Edward behind bars, but little does she know four walls cannot hold Mr Cullen.
1. Preface

**Preface**

It wasn't like I was sorry for what I did; in my mind it was the right thing to do. But I can't help but think about those nights as I listen to the rain break on the roof above. I felt no sorrow as I listened to them scream, cry and beg, I didn't feel fear as I got closer and closer to the bars that I now call home and there was no guilt filling my heart, telling me I was a monster, telling me that what I did was wrong. I simply felt nothing… I still feel nothing. I am hollow, empty and uninterested. I wait for something to happen, anything to capture my attention; to ease my hunger. So I'll sit here waiting…


	2. Chapter one

**A/N: Hey guys! Pretty excited about my first chapter of Cell 131, it was a long process and I know it's a short chapter. But I hope you like it!**

**Not mine: Edward, Bella, Jake, Emmet or Leah. They belong to Twilight and the genius SM :)**

**Mine: Exams reviews, fuck load of homework, tired little eyeballs. **

**-------------------**

**Chapter one**

**Dairy one – Edward Cullen**

**October 20****th**** 2009**

R_ain, rain, go away;_

_Come again another day..._

It was art; pure, brilliant, mesmerizing art.

The pride I felt as I stood back and looked at my work was... Indescribable... Every splatter, every cut, every slice, so magnificent in all its gore. And it was mine, my own beautifully crafted genius.

But of course they didn't see it that way...

I was a monster, a sick minded individual; out cast from the rest of the world because I hungered for something – to them – so horrible it could only be dealt with in one way... Death...

So I waiting until that day would come and I pondered on my existence; wondering how I ended up here. I smile to myself. They were stupid to think that I didn't want to be caught; there was no way they would have found me if I didn't want to get caught... I wanted to give in, of course I could not continue with my work; but what I had planned for them was so much more important than continuing my art. What I have planned for HER was so much more important... So much more thrilling, it sent chills down my spine and a smile right to my face. It was exhilarating.

You cannot imagine, you cannot even begin to dream about how I felt during those nights; nothing can explain it, nothing can compare. It was like drinking the finest wine, touching the softest texture, hearing the most beautiful sound; only better. To me it was better than living; it was the only reason I lived. This was survival... And who knew survival could taste so good.

They say it's an obsession, a sick, sick obsession. But what they don't realise is how beautiful it is. What they don't realise is the effort and work that goes into such an art. It's easy to kill someone, it's easy to put a gun to their head and pull the trigger; if you're in the right stage of mind. But to murder someone, to take their life carefully and artistically is harder; it takes more skill, more balls. But if you really want it, if you crave the blood, if you crave the pain then it's easy, it's effortless, it's magical.

The blood isn't anything live on the movies, you can only truly appreciate all its glory when you watch it pulse out of the tiny slits you make; the wrist is the best for this. If you know how to do it, you can start and stop the blood from flowing, it's amazing how the body works, it's amazing how the blood is warm and sticky; it tastes so good, feels so good, even the sound of it dripping on to the floor sounds so good. It's beautiful like a symphony, like a play written by Shakespeare, so soothing to my ears; even if I can't hear it, I still know it's there, pulsing through my veins, through everyone's veins.

I told them I lost count after a while, I told them I couldn't remember how many of them I had killed; I lied, I knew it and they knew it, But I wasn't going to tell, I would never tell. I wondered how long it took for them to find the rest of them, they knew I had done it, they knew it was me; I watched them squirm as they tried to figure out where they were. They screamed and yelled at me, kept in a small, sticking and disgusting room until they had nothing else to say.

The walls are white, pain and bare; just the way I like them. I've looked at them every day for the past three months. There was nothing I could do but think about her, think about her perfect features, she was everything that I had been looking for. She was to be the next, she was always going to be the next; after the very first day I saw her I couldn't get her out of my head. She was like the rest of them, but somehow different, something about her pulled me closer to her; I have never wanted to kill someone this much in all my life. I've never wanted anything so much in my whole life. She was perfect, so soft and slender, her lips a vibrant red; just like the blood I wanted to draw from her mouth.

29th, she would be my 29th....

Isabella Swan...

---------

**Isabella POV**

**20****th**** October**

My eyes snapped open and I gasped in some air. That fucking dream again, it was _always_ that fucking dream; it was always her face – well lack of face – that I saw, that I dreamed about. It was always that sick fuck that was invading my dreams, killing my buzz.

'_The injuries indicate that she was kept alive for some time before he decided to kill her. The cuts on her wrists show she was bound, possibly by duck tape, although there is no other sign of any other struggle.' Emily said, pulling the white sheet back to relive her torn up face._

_I nodded looking down at what once was a beautiful young girl. 'And course of death?' I asked not taking my eyes away from her mangled body._

_Emily pulled the sheet down further, there were freshly stitched up gashes lining her body, some were not the work from an autopsy. 'I would assume that would be obvious; however you didn't see the insides.' Emily slipped on some gloves, the snapping noise they made as they clasped around her wrist made me flinch. 'She was already stitched up when they brought her in, I would say they were only a few days old; maybe three at the maximum. So I'd say she died about five days ago.'_

'_Sick fuck kept her for that long?' Emmet – my partner – stated. You could tell he was unconfutable._

_Emily nodded. 'Honey that's nothing; this guy clearly had a few screws loose.' She finger hovered along one of the cuts. 'This was his first incision; I believe at the time she was still alive, but drugged so she didn't feel anything; we found traces of a number of drugs in her blood. He sliced from her heart,' she tapped the place above the girl's heart. 'Down to the lungs.' She tapped the place where her lungs would be before turning to Emmet. 'Hun, you might want to leave before I start with the next part. Might get a little too much for you.' She teased pitching his cheek. _

_He laughed humorously and waved his hand. 'Go on.' He narrowed his eyes leaning over her. 'I can take it.'_

_I bit my lower lip to stop me from laughing; I was saving it for when he ran out screaming like a little girl. Fuck Emmet was a pussy; he only got into this job so he could get some. And so far, he was doing a pretty great job at it._

'_Go on Emily.' I coughed slightly._

_She walked to the other side of the table. 'I was unable to examine her organs,' she began._

'_Why?' I asked tilting my head sideways._

'_Well, it would seem that the incision's had a purpose. When I opened her up I found that every organ of her body was missing; heart, lungs, liver, stomach. The only thing that was left were her intestines, bladder, kidneys ect. All this would have been painfully obvious if he had not reset her broken ribs so the skin couldn't sag into the middle.' Emily finished, gliding her finger tips over the girl's body, tracing her ribs._

'_He cut out her organs?' I asked slowly, my eyebrows pulling in the middle._

'_Yes, and with great skill, I might add; someone with this amount of experience and precision would most likely be a doctor, even a coroner. I can tell you this much though, he makes Jack The Ripper look like a sissy.'_

_I nodded and turned to walk out the door. 'Full report on my desk by tomorrow please Emily!' I called over my shoulder as Emmet and I walked out._

It was colder than usual; I looked at the clock, half past four in the morning; well at least that was better than the night before. Jake stirred beside me and my eyes flickered to look at his sleeping face; I smiled, brushing back the hair that fell across his face; he always knew when I couldn't handle it on my own, he always knew when I was scared; Jake was my safe place. It had been almost three months since my first encounter with Edward Cullen, I had put away people like him before but he was different, something about him made my blood run cold. He was a monster.

'_What cha got?' I asked Paul as I pushed my way into his little lab._

_Paul spun on his chair and click on the screen, showing me the picture of Edward Cullen. 'I ran the prints and got a hit. This guy's had some priers, but nothing too serious; a few assaults but that's all.'_

_I looked at Cullen's picture. I must admit he looked nothing like I had expected; but then again, in this job, nothings as it seems. His eyes were ice cold, you felt like his piercing green eyes were burning tiny holes all over your body; his hair was a mess, sticking up in bronzed directions; I hated to think it, but he beautiful, in a odd eyrie way._

'_Exact match?' I asked forcing my eyes away from the picture staring back at me._

_Paul nodded. 'I'd say it's all you need, everyone wants to get this guy off the street.'_

_The side of my lip twitched. 'Only thing is we don't have anything to link him to last one we found.'_

'_COD's the same, isn't it?' Paul asked looking back at his computer._

'_Yeah,' I sighed. 'But if we don't get a confession, it won't be enough.'_

I had never met anyone like Edward Cullen before, this guy was something else. He had a great job, paid well and apparently it's what he loved; an artist working part time at CUNY. But he hungered for a different kind of art; it was sick, twisted and just fucked. Someone like that just shouldn't be allowed to live; we still haven't found all his victims.

Sighing I stretched my legs over the side of the bed and slid off, walking into the kitchen. First things first, I needed a coffee and a smoke. The bubbling of the coffee machine was enough to block out the full blown snoring Jake had just erupted into; that kid had a set of lungs on him.

I felt a little guilty sucking on my cancer stick, considering that I had told my mother not two days ago I had quit; but when you see the things I see, it's a lot harder to let it go. And besides, I was going to die anyways, why not do it well.

I listened to the cars speed past on the road below my apartment building, the people of New York were either off to work or coming home from work, this really was the city that never slept. I guess that's why I love it so much here, even at three in the morning you'll still be able to find someone you knew still awake; you were never alone.

Thick, warm arms wrapped around my waist as I leant on the balcony railing. Jakes soft lips pressed on to the skin below my ear. "Morning," He whispered sending shivers down my spine as he kissed along my right shoulder.

"You're up early." I giggled turning around to face him, he kissed my lips quickly.

He grinned. "I smelt coffee."

"Of course you did." I rolled my eyes and made my way to the kitchen, Jake followed.

"So what's the update on the Cullen case?" He asked, pretending not to care.

I looked down at the mug clasped in my palms. "Can we not talk about him please, it freaks me out enough. I just wish it was over."

He leant over and placed his finger under my chin, pulling my face up to look at him. "Babe," He whispered, his warm breath caressing my face. "It's over, he's in jail. He's never getting out."

I nodded. "I know, but all those girls, they had families; I just want to get them back to where they belong."

_He was sitting there in his expensive suit, with a smug fucking smile on his face. He thought he was going to get away with this._

_I pushed my way into the tiny room, not bothering to look at him as I slapped down a folder, pictures spilled out on the table. I looked up, he wasn't even looking at the files, he was just staring... Staring at me; my heart started to beat faster._

_He leant back in his chair, his eyes never leaving mine. 'What can I help you with detective Swan?' He asked flashing me a smile, I felt sick._

_I got up and walked over to the mirrored wall, leaning against it. 'Where were you on August the 7__th__?' I asked folding my arms into my chest._

_He opened his mouth to say something only to close it again. His eyes shifted down and a small smile played on his lips. He placed his finger on the picture of the first girl we found; Mary James._

'_Mary James, brown hair, blue eye, 5'6, went missing June the fourth 2009.' He looked up at me. 'Found June the thirteenth 2009.'_

_I walked to the table, placing my palms flat in the middle I leant over to him. 'Do you have anything to do with that Mr Cullen?' I asked._

_His eyes pushed back onto mine; I noticed him taking a deep breath, the small smile still lingered on his face. 'Yes, detective Swan, in fact I do.'_

_I narrowed my eyes at him. 'Mr Cullen is there anything you'd like to tell me.'_

_He smiled and looked back down the pictures, his index finger tapping lightly on the most recent body we'd found._

'_Georgia Marsden, brown hair, green eyes, 5'9, went missing two weeks ago...' I clenched my fists closed, ready to slam them on the desk when he decided to fuck with me again. 'Found two days ago.' He looked up, a full blown grin stretched across his face. 'You see detective Swan,' He said standing up and walking around the table so now he was standing right in front of me; I could just hear Emmet screaming his lungs out in the next room. 'I would be able to tell you everything about these murders... And possibly a few others.' He spoke quietly, his words rounded and perfectly mouthed. He leant in closer, his minty breath was mouth watering; I couldn't breathe, I couldn't move, I was scared shitless. 'It was me...' He whispered slowly, a small grin on his mouth. 'My genius. My art.' _

_I had to fucking blink a few times before I could even comprehend what he was saying to me... Did he just fucking say he-_

_No, no way. 'Excuse me?' I choked out._

_He smiled a little before stepping back. 'Detective, I thought you wanted a confession?' He teased a little then turned his attention to the mirrored wall. 'And a confession you got.'_

_And with that Emmet burst into the room and cuffed him. 'Anything you do or say will be held against you in a court of law...' He said and pulled him away._

_I slumped against the wall. What the fuck just happened?_

Jake smiled at me softly. "I know babe, and you're going to find them." I nodded. "Some cases aren't closed for years. You have him behind a bars and that's all that matters." He said.

"I just don't understand, he practically gave up; he's killed over 20 women over at least 8 years and all it takes is one time to catch him. Don't you think that it's a little weird that we only found two of his victims, and the first one had nothing to even indicate that he was involved?" I sighed. "I don't know Jake, it just seems a little weird to me."

Jake walked around the bench and wrapped his arms lightly around my neck, pulling me into him. "Everything will be alright babe; there is always someone like Cullen out there. You can't catch them all."

I nodded into his warm chest, taking a deep breath of his musky scent that I loved. He kissed me on the top of the head. "Come on," He breathed, his warmth tickling down my back. "Let's get you cleaned up." He leant down and took my knees out from under me, grabbing the rest of my body as he did so I was no cradled in his arms.

He placed me on the basin and went to turn the shower on. Slowly he turned back and walked back to me, kissing me lightly on the lips as he fiddled with the hem of my shirt. I held my arms above my head playfully as he slipped it off and threw it on the ground. I used my feet to slip down his pyjamas bottoms which feel easily as he stepped out of them. His hand palmed my ass check as he used the other to take off my boxer shorts; he swept me into his arms again and carried me to the shower, letting the spray fall over us.

He set me down and wrapped his arms around me, holding onto me tightly as we let the hot water work out all the knots from the night before.

It felt good just being with Jake, it made everything so much better.

'_I'm sure you can work it out for yourself Isabella. You are a very intelligent woman.' Cullen said a small smile playing on his lips. _

_He called me in today, said that wanted to talk to me about his case, he said that he had some new information. I should have known he was just going to fuck with me and piss me off._

'_Why did you call me down here?' I asked stabbing out my smoke, he eyed it._

'_You shouldn't smoke.' He said looking at my hand that was placed on the table. Before I could move it he latched on to it, holding onto it for dear life. 'It was always you...' He whispered._

'_Wha-what?" I stammered. _

'_You, Isabella, are the inspiration to my genius. Ever since I first saw you, I knew that I needed to show your beauty.'_

_My heart felt like it was going to jump out of my chest; right now I was really fucking scared. 'I know you can find them, I know you'll be able to see them. I only trust you, I only want you.'_

'_Get off me.' I whispered as his hand tightened on mine._

_He went to say something but before he could a guard walked in and hauled him away. I looked down at my hand, light red finger marks pushed into my skin. I rubbed furiously at my hand, but they didn't go away; they screamed at me, telling me things I didn't want to think, telling me things that were so true._

Jake had left and I was alone again, I didn't need to be at work for another two hours; I was about to walk out the door when the phone rang; Emmet, I thought and picked it up.

"Why don't you just call me on my cell?" I demanded.

Emmet chuckled. "It's go time." He said I could practically see him grinning; that was our code for 'someone's dead.'

I rolled my eyes. "Where?" I asked grabbing a pen and paper.

"It was Leah..." He whispered.

I didn't have to ask twice what he meant. I dropped the phone and ran out the door.

------------------

**Leave reviews my darlings *points down***

**Even if you don't have an account on this site. **


	3. Chapter two

**A/N: Whoa chapter two already :) pretty pumped.**

**Thanks to all that have left reviews and comments and such, I'm glad you are enjoying this.**

**Saw VI was pretty decent, I suggest that you go and see it!**

**Mine: A red and white room, a phone with no credit.. Still!, a team Jacob shirt, a ticket to New Moon at 9:30 on Thursday the 19****th**** of Nov and a fuck load of exam study! :O**

**Not mine: Anything or anyone seen in the Twilight Saga that belongs to SM! Or a multiple personality disorder which is hard to research and understand.**

**See you at the bottom :)**

**------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- **

**Chapter 2**

**Isabella**

Emmet stood outside waiting for me, his arms cross and his face serious; he was in cop mode.

I nodded as I approached him. "Em," I greeted, he already knew what I was going to ask next.

"James White, male, 26 years old," He began as we walked through the shiny white corridors; this place always freaked me out. "He was an attendant here; I guess she caught him off guard."

I nodded and pushed my way through the wall of uniforms; Emily was crouching over the body; I almost gagged.

I'd seen some sick shit in my time and I can tell you it never got fucking easier, especially when you're looking at some dead guy with half his face ripped off.

"C.O.D?" I asked covering my mouth and nose.

Emily looked up. "Multiple stab wounds," She held up a plastic bag with a make shift weapon in it; I fucking gaped at it; I honestly thought this shit only happened in the fucking movies.

I looked at Emily. "You're fucking kidding me right?" I asked looking pointedly at the bag.

She shook her head. "The scratches from his face were done with finger nails.

_Holy mother of God._

I sighed; this was going to be a long fucking day.

"Emmet?" I screamed looking around for him. The patrols moved aside as Emmet pushed his way through them. "Round up the witnesses, we need to talk to them." I instructed and he moved off.

"Where the fuck is Leah?!" I screamed peering into her empty room. A nurse appeared at side the same time Emmet did.

"We had to sedate her, Embry was getting the best if her." The nurse said quietly and gestured us forward.

------------------------------

**Dairy two – Leah Young**

I am two people. Some might say I'm superman... If it wasn't for the fact that my other half is a fucking psychopath.

I've tried so hard to keep it down, to keep it tame, but the beast inside me rips its way out and before I can stop it, it's too late.

They say there was a trigger, something to make my 'protector' come out and help me through the things that are too horrible for me to handle.

His name is Embry and he is always there whenever I got angry or scared, sometimes I like him; most times I hate him.

He was always in my head; they said that he only came out when the suppressed memories were close to becoming exposed. They said I had created him to help myself through those times; sometimes he would sit there and take it, sometimes he would fight back and that's why I was here. That's why we were here in this sticking, bright, boring place.

Insanity they said. I wanted to scream; I was perfectly sane!

Embry, however, was not.

I don't remember those nights, I don't remember any of it, I look at the photos and I don't remember what happened or how my hands and clothes were always clean of their blood.

It was only when the police got me angry did they realise that I wasn't in the right state of mind... Apparently.

The pictures were, at the very least revolting.

They were bloody, beaten and de-faced. That seemed to be Embry's calling card; he slowly shaved the flesh off their faces, leaving nothing but muscle and bone; their eyes popping out with fear, Embry thought that was funny.

'You should have seen their faces.' He giggled in my head, telling me about those days; I instantly downed the pill the nurse handed me. 'They thought you were beautiful." His husky voice growled. 'You are beautiful.' He purred, I could just feel his hands roaming my body; I shook my head furiously, trying to get him out, but he wouldn't budge. 'I love you Lee.' He breathed in my head.

I snapped my teeth together furiously. If he loved me, we wouldn't be here.

**I** wouldn't be here.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Isabella**

"I thought she was getting better?" I asked the nurse as she led Emmet and I down another corridor, bright eyes followed us as we walked past the rooms.

Yep, this place freaked the holy fuck out of me.

The nurse sighed. "She was, but lately we've beginning to notice withdrawal." She opened another door, I almost groaned when I realised another corridor waited for us.

"How so?" Emmet asked.

The nurse turned to look at us. "You see Leah had told us that she can hear Embry, he talks to her, whispers if you like."

"So she can hear him in her head?" Emmet asked taking my question.

The nurse nodded. "Quite clearly and his voice is always there; most times its only whispers, easy enough to block out. That's why her withdrawal is worrying, he's getting into her, he's taking over; it's possible he may come out and never let Leah back."

"That happens?" I asked.

The nurse turned and began walking again, this time stopping at a door a few meters away and opening it. "More often than you think detective," She gestured us inside, "Leah is in the next room; she'll be a little groggy, but Jasper," She pointed to a male nurse sitting in a chair, "said she's back."

"Thanks Alice." Emmet said.

I looked at him and raised an eyebrow, he just shrugged...

_Panty dropper._

Jasper cleared his throat. "Did you want to talk to her detective?" He asked.

I nodded and he unlocked the door joining the two rooms, Leah was sitting on a little bed, the sheets bleached white; her lips franticly moving as she mumble to herself; for the first time since I met her, I truly believed this was where she belonged.

"Leah?" I breathed as I took a step forward, instantly her head snapped up.

"I'm sorry." She whispered. "It wasn't me, I wasn't..." She rocked slightly as she spoke.

"It's okay we know it wasn't." I soothed.

"He's going to get me." She whispered her hands slowly shaking as they planted on either side of her head.

Jaspers voice came over a speaker, soft and collected. "Careful detective, if you get her too upset he might surface again."

I nodded, my eyes fixed on Leah, her tiny frame rocking back and forth. "Lee – Lee?" I whispered taking a step closer.

"Rain, rain, go away," She began softly singing, shivers ran down my back, "go away, come again another day."

"Detective, you need to leave now." Jaspers voice was urgent in my head.

"One more minute." I urged as Leah kept singing.

A low growl rumbled deep within her chest, she slowly lifted her head to look at me, her teeth bared; somehow, she didn't look like Leah.

"Leave her alone!" She growled her voice deeper than before.

I never met Leah's other half, Embry, nor did I want to; but I was so intrigued.

I held my hands in the air, trying not to anger him. "I just want to talk to Leah." I said slowly; I stepped backwards towards the door and locked it, Emmet's fist came booming from the other side.

She sneered at me. "She's not here right now." She smiled slightly, the right side of her mouth pulling up just to show a few of her teeth. "You can leave a message."

I sighed and slowly slid along the wall. "Then I'll just talk to you."

"I don't want to talk!" She breathed through clenched teeth.

I shrugged. "Here's the thing Embry, either you talk to me or you let Leah back so I can talk to her."

She smiled again. "You know, she looked exactly like you." She said quietly.

"Excuse me?" I asked stepping closer.

She flicked her index fingers backward, gesturing me to come closer; I took one more step. "Her name was Alison. She's was beautiful, just like you; she had brown hair, just like you. But unlike you she was horribly cruel to Leah. She had to go." She shook her head slowly. "Such a shame, she didn't even put up a fight, it was all too easy."

I gulped a little; I had worked that case, it was one of my first cases; I would never forget it. Confessions were never an easy thing to hear, people like Embry and Edward Cullen liked killing people; they liked the thrill, it was almost a way of surviving for them.

Leah sighed and leant back against the wall, folding her arms across her chest. "She didn't even see it coming, the look on her face," she laughed, "well that was priceless." She paused watching me, waiting for me to say something. I stood there waiting for her to continue; in all honesty I was curious. "I stabbed her 15 times in the stomach, turning the blade slightly once it entered her flesh; you could hear the ripping of muscles around her stomach; I finally realised what it felt to be alive; to be truly alive." She tilted her head to the side.

"B, can you come in here please." Emmet's voice came through the speaker, it was slow and clam but I knew as soon as I walked through the door he would grill my ass.

I turned to the mirror and flipped him off, turning back to Leah.

"So why did you kill James?" I asked.

Leah leant forward a little, the side of her mouth pulled up into a grin. "Its building you know," she whispered chuckling, "pretty soon I won't be able to stop. The feeling I get as I hear them take their last breath, oh Bella, you cannot even begin to imagine! It's amazing, like you're waking up from the deepest sleep and seeing everything again." She was getting excited, the lust in her eyes burned into my skin; it was sickening. Her fingers moved over the skin of her arm, pinching the flesh softly; her eyes distance as if she was in a trance. Her fist lightly balled up as she made cutting actions against the top of her arm. "It was so easy... If you have a sharp enough knife it takes no skill at all," she looked up at me, "but of course if you want to be a artistic as me, well then, it does take some practise." She flexed her hand, holding it out flat in mid air, the other slowly moving side to side as she slid it under the palm of her hand. "What you gotta to is make a small cut at the hair line – the forehead is the hardest – slowly you flay the skin, piece by piece, careful not to hit the bone; it gets a lot easier when you get to the cheeks, although muscles in the face are quite thick."

I gaped; I could see the things she was describing in my head. Someone literary cutting the fucking skin off someone's face; it made me feel sick to my stomach.

"How did you learn all this?" I whispered trying not to barf up the cup of coffee that lined my stomach.

She cocked her head to the side. "Didn't you know Leah was a surgeon?"

I shook my head, everyone failed to mention the most important fucking fact about her.

"Huh," she chuckled. "I'm surprised you never saw her in the papers, she was very well known; she saved a lot of lives." She laughed. "It's it ironic?"

I coughed slightly. "But she didn't kill them Embry, it was you." I reminded him.

Her face hardened; I think I hit the biggest fucking button this guy had. "She wanted it just as much as I did!" She hissed beginning to get up.

"Detective, I think it's best if you come back in now." Jasper warned.

I shook my head; I still hadn't gotten to the bottom of this. "You still haven't told me why you killed James." I said slowly, crossing my arms; I tried to make myself look taller and failed; I was a fucking midget.

Leah crossed the room so fast I didn't have time to step back, her warm breath caressed my skin making me shiver quietly; she ran her fingers down my arm, holding tightly onto my wrist before she leant forward and breathed into my ear. "The disease is spreading. I need to kill, I want to kill, I live to kill. The longer you keep me in here; the less time Leah has. Sooner or later I will get out..." She let out a broken breath; it ran down my neck and into my spine. "And there will be nothing you can do about it." She let go of my wrist and went back to sit in the corner. I turned slowly and walked out the door; Emmet stood in the other room glaring at me.

"We have witnesses to interview B." He said gruffly and stormed out.

I nodded a thank you to Jasper and followed Emmet out the door; yep, this was going to be a long fucking day.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Dairy two – Embry**

She was mine; always had been and always would be. No one could harm Leah, not while I was here and I was not going to let anyone get their hands on her; she belonged to me and she needed me. She was mine.

She had no idea, how could she know; I made her forget, I wanted her to forget. Leah would never be able to make it through if I didn't protect her, if I didn't make her forget. My darling, my poor darling... She needed me and God knows I needed her.

It was continuous, it happened almost every night. My darling really upgraded from her childhood life; her father a drunk and abusive fuck, her mother beaten and battered every night; and Leah... Well the things that happened to her, they will always be in my memory.

Just wait until I get out of here, just you wait you sick fuck! I will get you and you wish you never laid a finger on my Leah; you would be begging for death before I finished with you.

Leah knew to let me take over, every time she heard the footsteps she knew to let me take over; she knew to let me handle it. I remember the door creaking open, the light seeping through the small crack and onto my face; I remember how he was so quite, even though the vodka poured off him like cheep cologne, burning at my nose. I remember the feel of his cold fingers pushing their way done her body and fiddling inside of her, twirling around like he thought she would like it, I remember the groans, the sweat, the whimpers and the feel of his filth coming inside of her.

'Not yet.' I would tell myself. 'Just wait, let Leah get away and then come back for him. Get him when he least expects it and make it good.' I told myself night after night, day after day.

Leah soon forgot, and I never wanted her to remember. I loved her enough to keep her safe; I loved her enough to go through the things she never should go through.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Isabella**

"I didn't see a thing, I was outside getting the medication ready for the next patient and then the next thing I knew James was lying on the ground bleeding profusely from his face." The nurse, Tanya said as she fiddled with the hem of her skirt.

I could practically hear the fantasies playing out in Emmet's head; sick fuck. I elbowed him and continued my question. "And the vomit on the floor, that was yours?"

She nodded, embarrassed. "Half his face was ripped off and when I saw Leah's fingers I knew she did it herself."

"I would vomit too." I said chuckling a little.

I thanked God there were only two witnesses, this was a clean case, we knew who did it and why; I'd have it wrapped up within a few days; there would be a fuck load of paper work.

Tanya looked up at me. "What's going to happen to Leah?" She asked softly.

It was Emmet's time to speak. "Well she will obviously be in here for the rest of her life, there was no doubt about that; there's nothing more that can be done, she'll be in here for life."

Tanya nodded. "Can I go now?" She shook slightly.

I nodded and smiled. "Of course, thanks for your help."

She got up and scurried out the door; Emmet, of course, watched her ass the whole way. I whacked him around the back of the head.

"Hey!" He yelped rubbing his head. "What was that for?"

"Someone died Emmet and your checking you tit's McGee!? What the fuck is wrong with you?"

He flashed me a goofy grin and shrugged. "There's nothing wrong with appreciating good ass."

I shook my head slowly in mocked disgust. "You sick fuck." I said slowly getting up. "Come on, I think we're done here; let's get back and do a fuck load of paper work."

Emmet groaned and followed me out the door; we walked past the coroner loading the body into the van; Emily's head popped out of the back of the van.

"Izzy!" She called leaning out. "Coming to watch me slice and dice?" She asked smiling evilly.

Why was every person I worked with totally fucked in the head?

I chuckled. "No thanks Em, but I need to report ASAP!" I called getting into my car, Emmet slid into the passenger seat. I looked at him. "Where's your car teddy bear?" I asked looking around the lot, Emmet's fucking monster of a jeep was nowhere in sight.

He grinned at me and I knew that grin, the stupid fucking grin that was plastered on his face almost every morning. "Shit Emmet!" I gapped. "Really? Are you fucking serious?" I shook my head slowly. "You know, you keep fucking around with those scummy bitches, your dick will rot and fall off."

Emmet's booming laughter rocked my tiny car; I silently wished I still had my old Chevy truck, but that beast died last year. "I'm glad you think so much of me B." He chuckled placing his hand over his heart. "And as much as I do like the girls, I wasn't with one of those 'scummy bitches' last night." He used his fingers to make the quotation marks as he said 'scummy bitches.'

I raised one of my eyebrows, tilting my head slightly as I looked at him. "No?"

He grinned. "No, remember the guard at Cullen's prison?"

I nodded. "Rosalie? The blonde one?" Emmet nodded slowly, grinning wider; my eyes popped wide open in response. "No fucking way... Rosalie? Seriously?" I offered him my fist and he bumped him massive, rock hard knuckles with mine. "Niceeee." I slurred out.

Emmet nodded again. "Come on, let's get going so you can go home and have wild animal sex with Jake." He wiggled his eyebrows at him as I punched him in the arm.

I eased my way out of the lot and into the endless flow of traffic.

--------------------

It was one in the morning when I finally pushed my way out of the office; my cell instantly started buzzing in my pocket; I ripped it out and flipped it open.

"Hello?" I answered, to really caring who it was.

"Bells?" Jake asked on the other side of the phone.

I rolled my eyes, who else would it be? "Yeah, it's me, what's up?"

He took a deep breath. "I heard about Leah. Are you okay?"

"Jake, I seem some pretty sick shit, but the whole thing with Leah; it's a whole different kind of fuckary."

I could picture him nodding on the other end. "She has schizophrenia B; you always knew it was going to be hard to talk to her."

I sighed. "I know. You should have seen her today though; she was so scared, she convinced Embry going to take over."

"It happens B." He whispered.

"Yeah I know, I just hope it doesn't happen to her."

He chuckled. "What happened to that not getting attached shit?"

"Fuck you." I sighed. "Why are you calling me?"

He laughed. "I know how you like to pop around unexpected, so I was just ringing to say I'm going to be late home tonight."

I groaned I was going to go to Jake's tonight; I didn't want to be alone. "Okay, well what time will you be home?"

He sighed. "Don't know babe, look I gotta go; I'll see you later kay. Don't wait up for me."

"Be careful." I said softly.

"Sure, sure." He chuckled.

I snapped my phone closed and walked to my car; I always hated being the last to leave.

It wasn't like I was scared or anything it's just that... Okay I was scared.

I unlocked the car and slid in, revving it up to get the heat going a little before I made my way to Jake's.

Jacob was – hmm how do I describe Jacob? – he is my sometimes boyfriend and my full time fuck buddy, he randomly showed up at my parents house on more than one occasion without me and it just so happens that both my step mum and my step grandmother loved him, he was a fancy-shamcy FBI agent and wasn't afraid to rub it in people's faces, he was loud, annoying, reckless and extremely sexy.

And right now, we were in the boyfriend/girlfriend zone. Which was great `cause I really needed my fucking sleep. Jake wasn't afraid to step on my toes and I wasn't afraid to stomp on his in return, we fought like crazy; but I find, make-up sex is the best kind of sex.

I let myself into his apartment; it was nice, but messy as usual; I could put up with all the rank shit he did, but I couldn't stand his messy apartment and he knew that if he left it long enough I would clean it.

Sneaky little cunt.

I walked around picking up clothes and finding my clothes I left here a few nights ago in the process, I shoved them into a basket and trudged downstairs to shove them in a washing machine; I almost bypassed the whole idea when I saw who was in there folding her tiny little g-strings.

"Renesmee," I nodded as I walked in, going over to the far end of the laundry.

"Isabella," She hissed back, Jake wasn't around so she didn't have to be nice to me. "I didn't know Jake was home." She said innocently.

Slut. Slut. Slut.

Ever since he moved in here she's been trying to get in his pants; red nut little bitch.

"Oh he's not," I said sweetly turning around quickly to face her. "I just thought I'd come over." I smiled and turned back to the washing machine.

"You guys back on?" She sounded surprise.

"Yeah, you know how it is with him, he annoys the shit out of me, but somehow I can't let him go."

I could hear her gritting her teeth behind me, I almost laughed. "Well gotta go. Bye Isabella." She said and stormed out.

Teehee.

------------------

The bottle of vodka sitting in front of me looked me with crazy eyes; I was defiantly losing my fucking mind. I needed sleep, I wanted sleep, but I just couldn't fucking sleep without Jacob blaring in my ears. I tilted my head to the side before filling my glass, I figured if I drank enough I would know myself out, but it wasn't working so well.

"Bella?" Jake's deep voice came from behind me. "What are you doing?" He chuckled.

I spun around way to fast and fell sideways, my legs going up in the air as I slid of the couch. Jake's booming laughter echoed in my ears, causing my head to spin more.

"Shut the fuck up!" I whimpered and reached out my hands. "Hurry, I think I'm gonna pee!"

Jake let out another booming laugh and scooped me up before hurrying to the bathroom; he shoved down my pants and sat me on the toilet; I flipped him off and slammed the door in his face.

"What's with the excessive drinking?" He chuckled from behind the door.

"Couldn't sleep." I slurred out.

"Huh," He grunted. There was a pause on the other end; our silences were always comfortable. "Hey we got those dairies you wanted." Jake broke the silents.

"Huh, what?" I couldn't think straight, why was he talking to me about work?

"The ones from that Cullen guy," He reminded me, "you should have seen him, he was super pissed when we went in to get them, then Rosalie mentioned it was for you and he calmed down. Fucking weird." He commented.

"Have you read them?" I whispered.

"What?"

I cleared my throat. "Have you read them?" I asked again.

He sighed. "Yeah, that dude is fucking crazy."

I washed my hands and stepped out, sliding down the wall to sit with Jake. "What where they like?"

I slid his arm around my shoulder and pulled me closer to him. "Sick, fucking twisted and sick." He breathed in my ear, running his fingers up and down my arm.

I felt my eyelids finally slide down as I let sleep take me; Jake was my safe place.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Dairy one – Edward Cullen**

**August 16****th**** 2009**

The first kill...

I know your dying to know. Dying to see, to listen, to feel.

And it just so happens I lover telling the story.

So where did it all begin? I ask myself that question a lot; was it nature or nurture?

Was I born with the taste burning on my tongue? Or did I acquire it through lack of life stimulation? I believe it was a bit of both, I believe the urge was always there; eating away at me, make me starve; it was merely a bonfire, waiting for a match.

The urge has always been so great, even to this day I find it difficult to think about anything else; the next kill constantly on my mine. And it makes it so much harder now I am stuck in this place, awaiting my own murder; I cannot realise the beast inside me, I cannot ease my hunger.

I was a good person once; I've always been a good person.

My life was boring however, lacking human contact that I craved. My obsession was only a small flame flickering inside me as I prepared for my life; attending medical school at the will of my father – Doctor Carlisle Cullen – only to be per swayed further by my mother.

That's where it began to build... The flame burned into a small fire and before I knew it, it was burning my body to a crisp. It was delightful.

My fascination for blood grew as did my hunger; and pretty soon I began planning my first kill silently in my head. I enjoyed the slicing, I enjoyed the feel of their dead flesh frozen against my finger tips as I made the first incision and before I knew I began to wonder what it would be like to cut my work partners... One in particular...

Oh she was **beautiful. **Almost too beautiful to have the privilege of begin alive; she wore her beauty on her sleeve and was completely vain. She had next to know family; an only child with an ill mother and all her social time was eating up with the demands of her job and caring for her mother; no one would miss her.

It was all too easy, everything was in place and she was just eating out of my hand. Everything went perfectly, everything went exactly how I planned; it was exactly what I imaged it to be... It was breath taking.

I only kept her for the night, I was confident that I wasn't going to get caught; but it was just a risk I didn't want to take.

I slid the tip of the needle into the crook of her elbow, paralysing her instantly; her eyes still flickered frantically around, begging me to let her go.

I readied myself, making sure I had all the things I needed, I didn't want to make a mistake and ruin the whole thing; I couldn't rush, I needed to saviour the moment, I needed the taste to linger on my tongue; licking my lips I began to the first incision, her eyes rolled back in pain and I knew how much she wanted to scream.

The blood pulsed out faster than I expected, but it was surprisingly exciting; poor Irina didn't stand a chance, dying on minutes after the first long slice.

I dipped my fingers into the gash pulling back her open flesh and clamping it away, I began to break her ribs one by one, the cracking sound under my finger tips made my heart skip a beat, I pulled them back allowing me to get inside. I felt my way around the aorta of her heart, placing a long slice around it length and cutting it clean off; I began to do the same to the vein's and vessels around it until finally it was free; I lifted it slowly out, wishing it was still beating then dumped it on the floor next to me before moving to the lungs.

Her intestines were the hardest, sticking to things that I couldn't see, in the end I ripped them out, slowly unfolding the large intestine and dumping it onto the floor with the rest of her muscle, flesh and blood; it was perfect.

I reset the rib cage, wrapping the bones tightly to make sure they would set right; I would close her up in the morning.

I watched her dead face as she lay still and cold under my finger tips, her soft brown hair following out onto the steel table; I snagged a lock and slit it off, holding it tightly with my fingers, it feeling so good as I rubbed the stands along my tips.

I sighed before finishing my work, it was almost over but I didn't want it to end.

I shoved her matting organs into the burner, dosing it with alcohol before letting the flesh burn out...

The fire in the pit of my stomach however would never burn out, I would never – could never – stop; this was life, this was joy, this was art, this was my obsession.

The next kill constantly on my mind.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**A/N: Just so you know I have been playing the Saw theme song for the past 2 hours straight and now it's really giving me the creeps... The things I do for you guys :)**

**As always leave me some love, click the GREEN! *points down***

**Love you all. **


	4. Chapter three, Part one, Wrath

**Well hello my little chicken nuggets, I haven't seen you in a while and yes I know it's my own fault; but honestly this was the most hardest motherfucking chapter I have ever pulled out; it was so hard....**

**I'm not even sure it makes sense in parts, but you can only hope ay?**

**So I hope you like it and I am so sorry about the wait, I've just had some shit to deal with lately and I've had the worst writers block in the world, my head felt like it was going to fall off and now I am babbling...**

**Argh.**

**Okay one last thing before you begin, please for the love of god go onto the Cell 131 discussion on TTS and listen to the song I put on there while you are reading Leah's diary, I think it suits Cell 131 perfectly and I love it. **

**Slipknot may not be the band for you, but please it adds to the spookyness HAHA**

**Once again big love to my beat and Tassie whore Kaysi. :)**

**See you at the bottom. **

* * *

**Chapter 3 – What's your sin? Wrath, Lust and Envy. **

**Part one - Wrath **

**Dairy two – Leah Young**

'_I can't, can't get away... Tell me what you see._

_I feel something deep inside of me and I can't let this go.'_

_- Grim goodbye_

_The Red Jumpsuit Apparatus._

If I told you would you believe me?

If I told you how I feel would you believe me?

It's not simple, or easy, or sane for that matter; simply it is nothing... That's what I see – nothing. It's like I'm asleep. I feel asleep; only I'm not, I am wide awake, so awake I can talk, walk, eat and feel, but it's not me, no it's never me; it's always him.

You think I'm crazy don't you? You wonder whether you should believe me. Who am I after all? I am nothing but a schizophrenic; hearing voices, claiming that I am more than one person. There is no reason to believe a mentally ill person, is there? But please, just hear me out.

I understand that it would be hard to understand me, I whole hearted understand that; I've killed before and I will kill again, Embry says it's only a matter of time; he says the disease is spreading.

But I don't want to believe him, I just can't. This should be _my_ life and I should be able to control it, but I can't. He's always going to be there, I can't let him go. He loves me and in some sick unnatural way I love him back; he is _literally_ my safe place, I can fall back into him when I feel scared and he never lets me down; whenever I get scared of something, it's gone by the time I'm back. I don't know how I stayed in the dark for so long, I guess I never will; but I'm awake now, for the first time in a long time I am so awake and I can feel again, I am no longer numb and it feel so good.

I have woken up and I see the horror I have caused and I knew I belong here. For years I lay in denial, saying that I could deal with Embry on my own; he was mine and I didn't want to share him. But now I see, for the first time I really see how sick I am. Those people will never live their lives, I have taken that and now this is where I belong, waiting to rot in hell. I may not like it, but I am stuck with it for the rest of my life.

I realise now that it wasn't Embry that did those things, he may have had ultimate control, but it was also me, I also did it and you know what's so funny about that? Embry was right; I _did _like it...

Let me tell you a story.

My story.

* * *

I think I know how it happened.

I think I know why Embry stays with me; I think I know why I made him and why I need his so much.

I wouldn't call Garret a father, I don't think I would even call him a human begin; there is only one way to describe him – a monster.

But sometimes I think to myself: 'I'm I so different from him?'

Sometimes I answer yes, I am nothing like him.

Most of the time I answer no, I am _exactly _like him.

I am a monster.

But I blame him, I will always blame him, he did this to me and now there's no turning back.

I look back between all the black spots and I realise that my mother wasn't much of a mother either.

Kate, as strong as she was, was no match for Garret; as much as she tried he still beat her down and tore away her like until there wasn't anything left at all.

Like all abusive relationships everything was wonderful at first; they were so 'in love.' But it changed all too fast, who knows how long it went on for, who knows how many broken bones she received.

No one knew what was going on... Not that anyone would care.

_Did you know that they teach women to yell 'fire' instead of 'help' in the event of a rape?_

_No one answers to 'help' in fear they will get hurt; but if you yell 'fire' someone will __always __come running._

It happened when I was born, it happened when I turned one, it happened my whole life.

When Kate found out she was pregnant she tried unsuccessfully to kill herself. I don't blame her for trying.

Would you bring a baby into that world?

I don't remember when it started happening. One morning I woke up with bruises, my legs ached and my innocents taken away. I tried not to think about it and I told no one. Every night when I went to bed I would stay awake waiting, sometimes my heart would continue beating as I listened to him pass out; other times I would hold my breath in the hope I would pass out as he crept into my room to have his way with me.

I vomit just thinking about it; it's sickening to think that people do it and _enjoy_ it.

But the sickest thing is that Kate knew about it all along and did nothing.

How could not know?!

Didn't she see me?!

Did she even fucking care?!

The bruises, the way I walking in the mornings; the deep cuts on my wrists, I covered myself in clothes, I couldn't look anyone in the eye; even at the age of ten I felt disgusting! I was disgusting! I still am!

HOW COULD SHE DO NOTHING!?

How could she not care?...

I'm 26 now; I was 19 when I finally snapped. Nothing has changed, nothing will.

I still cringe when someone brushes past me, I can't look anyone in the eye, I feel so sick I want to vomit constantly. I am the dirtiest thing that has ever lived; I am disgusting...

But Embry, Embry can, Embry is strong; he went through it with me, he stayed with me and he ended it for me.

* * *

**Isabella**

**Seven years ago**

_My very first case as detective Swan and I was ready, I was going to do well. I was at my prime, so to speak; 22 and just beginning my career. _

_My partner, Emmet McCarthy was waiting out front for me, his arms folded across his chest as I walked up to the old house._

"_What have we got?" I asked walking up the drive way with him. Emmet was two years older than me – 25 – was built like semi and could probably kill me with one punch._

"_Only one, Garret Young; his wife, Kate is in the ambo over there." He pointed to a short blond woman with a fresh black eye. She looked tired but not drugged up, so I ruled out overdose. She's also given birth by the look of her figure._

"_Did he hit her?" I asked Emmet as we stepped into the house; forensics swarmed the place looking for anything as a few uniforms watched on._

"_What do you mean?" Emmet asked lifting up the police tape for me._

"_She has a burse around her eye, only its a few days old."_

_Emmet nodded. "I'll remember that when we question her."_

_We stepped into a small bedroom which was for a teenage girl, looking at the amount of mess and bedcover I would say about 16 to 19 years old; I looked around the room before I looked to the body, dolls lined almost every surface, most were burned and melted, others had no heads or their lips stitched up, pins stuck out of every single one of them, black texture scribbled over their faces; they were all disfigured in some way; it was an open cry for help._

_Something wasn't right; something horrible went on in this house._

"_Izzy." Emmet dragged me out of my looking's, he was crouched over the body of a 45 year old man, his faced skin and by the look of the blood patch his privates had been cut off._

"_Cause of death?" I asked not moving from my place._

_Emily looked up at me. "Multiple stab wounds, his face was skinned after he died, but by the look of amount of blood, his penis was removed first."_

_I nodded. "Time of death?"_

_Emily checked her watch. "Just over five hours ago."_

"_Alright, get him tagged and bagged and get him out of here." He looked up at Emily. "Forensics got pictures right?" He asked._

_Emily nodded. "They swept through the room before you got here."_

"_Get him out." Emmet instructed coming over to join me. _

_I looked around the room slowly moving toward the closet, I opened it and found nothing._

"_What's wrong B?" Emmet asked._

_I turned to him, sweeping my eyes over the room again. "Where's the girl?"_

"_There was only the woman inside the house; she was the one that called it in."_

_I hummed softly heading to the door. "I think we need to talk to her."_

* * *

"_So you saw nothing?" Emmet asked Kate while I watched her reaction._

_She shook her head. "He didn't even make a sound. I got up this morning to go to work and I went into Leah's room to say goodbye," she stopped unable to speak through her sobs. "He was there," she cried. "And Leah was gone..."_

_I handed her a tissue. "Are you relived he's dead?" I asked._

_She looked up at me through watery eyes. "What kind of question is that?" She asked shocked._

_I sat back in my chair, never breaking eye contact; I needed her to know that I cared. "He hit you didn't he?"_

_She looked at me, her eyes forming new tears. "Yes," she whispered softly._

"_I would feel safer."_

_She nodded. "I do," _

_I leant forward. "Did he hurt Leah?" _

_She looked at her hands folded on the table, they shook slightly. "I should have stopped it." She admitted. "But he would have hurt her more." Tears softly fell down her cheeks._

_I thought back to the dolls in Leah's room; while I was studying I read that children call for help unconsciously, doing things to show how they feel, things like wearing baggy clothes to hid themselves o taking their disgust they had for themselves out on other things; these behaviours were common for children who had been abused, partially sexually._

"_Did he sexually abuse Leah?" I asked._

_Kate didn't look up at me, she just nodded her head as she cried._

"_Did Leah kill Garret?" _

_Kate nodded again._

"_Kate," I whispered. "Do you know where Leah is?"_

_She shook her head. "No..." She choked. _

* * *

**Diary two – Embry**

I had had enough, there was nothing could have stopped me; he got what he deserved and I do not regret it, he was hurt _my _Leah and he needed to die, so I killed him.

Fucker.

I cut off the thing that he loved more than his daughter, than his wife, I left him with nothing; but that wasn't enough, I stabbed him 13 times right in the fucking chest and I loved every minute of it, feeling his blood splatter against my skin as I pulled out the knife and plunged it right back into his chest. As I watched him lay there, his eyes half open in a drugged dazed I realised that I couldn't stand his fuck ugly face – that's when my obsession began – I didn't know how to do it, I just thought that it would be easy, I had thought about it while I waiting in the back corner of Leah's mind, I knew what I wanted to do long before I did it, but I wasn't sure how.

Just a small cut, see what it does... I placed the knife flat on his forehead just at his hair line and sliced a long clean cut across his skull, slowly sliding the knife back and forward along the bone of his forehead, it didn't work as well as I hoped, leaving patches and cuts where I didn't want them; the cheeks were easier, the skin came off around the muscle easy, I only left a few holes leading into the side of his mouth.

Did I tell you how good it was to see that fucker die? I felt the pain that he put Leah through almost every night all through her childhood, and when I say he deserved it you better fucking believe me.

But I know what you're thinking now... Oh I know what you're thinking; you've got the same question floating through your head everyone does...

Did the others deserve it?

Hmmm, maybe; but I'll let you decide.

* * *

**Isabella**

**Seven years ago**

"_What you got?" I asked Emmet as I landed in my chair._

"_Nothing," He sighed. "She's good at fucking hiding I tell you what. Either she's using a fake name, she's hiding on the streets or people are too fucking stupid to call in a sighting."_

_I huffed. "We're getting nowhere Emmet; it's been almost a week. What if something happens to her?"_

_Emmet muttered something I didn't catch before turning around in his chair, he was reading Garret's autopsy file._

"_Emmet?" I watched him as he read on. "Emmet?" I said a little louder. "EMMET YOU FUCKING DICKWARD!" I screamed slamming my fist on the table; the room went silent as the other detectives stared at me._

_Emmet looked up causally, a smart ass smile on his goofy face. "Yeah sweet cheeks?"_

_I rolled my eyes at him. "What does the report say?" I thrusted my hand out reaching for the folder, he read it out to me instead._

"_Looks like he was drunk – no he was hammered; Emily said that his liver was burned to pieces, so I would say he was an alcoholic."_

_I snorted. "Ya think, the whole house smelled like booze Emmet; for someone who can sniff out food from a mile away you really have poor nose skills."_

_He raised his eye brows. "Oh honey you have no idea what my nose is capable of."_

_I shook my head in mock disgust, I liked Emmet, but he was a dirty prev. "We have to find Leah, she's been abused so there would be some issues there; hopefully nothing happens to her."_

"_I would be more worried about her doing something to some else." Emmet said softly, pretending to read the file._

"_What do you mean?"_

_He looked up at me, the file still opened in his hand; he lifted up a photo of Garrets torn up face. "Bells she did this, with her bare hands; she tore up his face, flaying it off with a knife. There's something very wrong with that girl."_

_I sighed and slumped back into my seat. "All the more reason to find her Emmet." I spun around on my chair, getting up I grabbed my jacket hanging on the side of my desk. "Come on princess; let's go see what we can find." I gestured Emmet to follow me._

_He trotted behind me, his massive frame not making a sound as we rounded down the stairs. "Where are we going?" He asked._

"_If Leah's living on the streets, the kids might help us find her."_

_He snorted. "Street kids aren't going to help us B, we're cops."_

"_Let's just try alright." I huffed as I walked down the busy street. "She'd want to get as far away as she could; she would have gone into the city, all the street kids stay in the city." We walked fast out of the heart of the city, into the outskirts, that's where most of the kids went. I knew it was a long shot, the street kids didn't talk to the cops except yell obesities at them whenever they drove or walked past; but Emmet and I were in plain clothes so they might be a little willing to talk to us – I hoped._

* * *

"_What do you want pig?" One of the boys hissed at us, he only looked about ten; his hair mattered and his clothes torn, you could tell just by looking at him he was high off something far too strong for a kid that age._

_I held up my hands. "We're not here to cause trouble –"_

"_Then what the fuck do you want?" A girl asked stepping forward, I would say she was the oldest; the one that looked out for the younger kids._

"_We're just looking for someone." Emmet began. "She hasn't been on the streets before and she's only been out here for a few days. You would have noticed her, she probably would have been talking to herself, been very aggressive or defensive and she would have scared easily."_

_The girl cocked her head up a little, eyeing Emmet up and down. "What does she look like?" I pulled a photo of Leah out of my pocket and handed it to the girl; she looked at it briefly and snorted. "Yeah we know her, fucking crazy bitch she is. Always yelling at herself, pulling at her hair, creped the fuck outa the little ones. Why do you want her?"_

"_I'm afraid that I can't tell you that." Emmet said taking the photo out of the girls hand and replacing it with his card. "She's very dangerous and shouldn't be approached, if you see her, you have to find a way to call me as soon as you can. You understand?"_

_The girl nodded. Another girl stepped forward and whispered something into the other girl's ear; she turned to us. "One of the kids from 5__th__ went missing the other night; no one seen her since, we all thought she got pimped out, but you never know."_

_The boy pipped up. "I saw her and the chick you're looking for fighting the other day. Don't know what it's about, but it looked pretty heated."_

_I nodded. "Thanks for your help." I pulled out a 50 and handed it to the girl before walking off. "Leah did something to that girl, I just know it."_

_Emmet nodded. "We'll check it out." We continued to walk down the road. "Hey B, don't worry; we're gonna find her."_

_I nodded. "I know."_

* * *

**Diary two – Leah Young**

I don't know how I got there, out of the filthy street; all I knew was what Embry was telling me and he was telling me to run, to hide; so I ran and I hid. He said they would put us away if they found out and he didn't want to be locked up in a cell anymore than I did. So we stayed away from everyone, walking around on our own; but at least I had Embry, he had saved me and I needed him more than ever now.

I finally thought that everything was going to be okay, but I was wrong; I was so wrong.

She got me so angry you know, I couldn't even think straight, she was just yelling and yelling and calling me names; trying to get me to react, I tried so hard to stay calm, to keep Embry inside me but he had other ideas, I guess once he had a taste he wanted more…

I remember the feeling, the pounding head ache then everything was black, I was asleep and when I woke up I was covered in blood but it wasn't mine, I knew right away whose it was.

They say that I was born like this, that no matter how my life had been I still would have been a schizophrenic, I still would have ended up here, or somewhere like this place.

They said that I used Embry as a way to deal with what was going on around me and if my life had been normal he might not be here; but I refuse to believe that.

I refuse to believe that I was born this way, I refuse to believe that even if my childhood was good I would still hear the voices, I refuse to believe that Embry wouldn't have excised if Garret didn't do those things to me.

I wasn't _born _this way; I was _made _this way….

* * *

**Embry**

Sleeping on the streets, eating out the rubbish, begging for money; this was not looking after Leah, this was hurting her. There was no way I was going to let Leah suffer like this anymore, she needed to be safe and it was my job to make her safe.

So she had no choice but to turn to the first fucker that offered her help, I must admit at first I thought everything was going to be a little better and soon I would be able to look after my Leah again; but the more we stayed with the girl the more I disliked her.

Do you ever meet someone and just get the feeling as though they would look for any chance to stab you in the back, yeah well that's the kind of vibe I got off her.

I don't even remember her name, I only remember her face; all battered and beaten after she tried to fuck us over.

I can't help but think about better days. Everything was so much easier when it was just me and Leah.

I wanted it to stay like that forever, but it didn't...

Sometimes things happen and they are so farfetched you just can't believe it; but this is the truth, this is _our _story and every word of it happened.

* * *

**Isabella**

**Seven years ago**

_She was so young, maybe 16 at the most; her pale white face and cool blue lips mocked me, laughed at me and hurt me. There was nothing I could do to help her, she was already dead. Of course she was, otherwise I wouldn't be here._

_I looked at her face and wondered how I knew her skin would be so pale, I had been imaging her with a face so that I didn't have to face up to the fact that another teenager had done this to her. Her cheeks were peeled off leaving nothing but her lips, eyes and the tight skin on her forehead; she would have been beautiful._

_I lifted the sheet over her face again and motioned for Emily._

"_Hey hon." She said as she put her stuff next to the dumpster; that's what's wrong with dying on the street, people don't care, they'll just dump you in the trash until someone who does give a shit walks by._

"_What do you think?" I asked._

_Emily looked over the girl. "Well she's about 17, same MO as Garret." She turned to me. "It was Leah. Another street kid would have just stabbed her and a pimp would have shot her; whoever did this took the time to skin her."_

_I nodded. "It was Leah then."_

_She nodded. "Alright, let's get her out of here." She called out to her on scene help._

_I walked slowly around the ally looking for something that would tell us where Leah was, but there was nothing; it's harder now that she's on the street, there are so many places to hide and the street kids protect their own and hate cops; I was hoping though that now she had killed one of them they would be more likely to help us, it was a long shot but it was worth it._

* * *

"_Babe," Jake called from the bedroom. "Come to bed, it's almost three in the morning."_

_I flicked through another page. "Shut up and go to sleep; I'm busy." I hissed pouring another shot of cold coffee and slamming it down; I wanted Vodka but I wanted to stay awake so coffee it is._

_Jake and I had been on and off since the end of high school, he was best friend and I couldn't live without him. We didn't have a steady relationship, we just hung out, drank beer and had hot and steamy nights._

_I heard Jake grown as he climbed out of bed and walked into the kitchen. His hot breath slid down my neck a moment later as he leant in and placed a small open mouth kiss on my skin._

"_What's got you up so late babe?" He said snaking his arms around my waist._

_I sighed and held up the picture. "Leah..."_

_Jake stood up straight and took the picture. "She did this?"_

_I nodded. "She's only 19... I honestly can't believe that someone so young could do something so horrible."_

_He walked around the table and sat on the chair opposite me. "Well let's look at the facts,"_

_I snorted. "What the fuck do you think I have been doing for the past 4 motherfucking hours?"  
"Honey, calm down. Just hear me out okay?" I leant back in my chair and he continued. "You said she was sexually assaulted by her father?" _

_I nodded._

"_When did it start?"_

"_Well when we asked her mother she said that she found out when Leah was about 12."_

_He raised an eye brow. "And she didn't do anything?"_

_I shook my head. "Nope." I sighed. "Jake, you should have seen her room, there were bits of dolls everywhere, pins stuck in them, burnt hair. It was horrible; it was like she was screaming out for help and no one did... Not even her own mother. I can't even imagine how she would have felt."_

_Jake got up and paced something he only did when he worked on a case. "Okay, so after years of abuse she finally had enough and kills her father... But it's not an ordinary killing, its cold and collect, she was in complete control; it wasn't an emotional killing, it was well thought out..." He did another lap of the room. "Pass me her medical history." I handed it to him and he began pacing and reading, his eyebrows scrunched as he read through the file. "Says here she was in therapy for a while when she was 15; she said she could hear voices."_

_I waited for him to keep going but he stopped and continued to read. "Jesus Jake! What does it say?!"_

_He looked at me. "You haven't read it?"_

_I shook my head. "Not all of it, the first page were just broken bones from being beating up."_

_He slapped it down on the counter. "She was treated for __schizophrenia __Izzy, how could you have missed that?"_

_I grabbed the folder and flipped through it. "What? No... Fuck."_

_Jake ran his hand through his hair. "Jesus Izzy, how the fuck did you not see that?"_

"_Why are you blaming me!? It's not like anyone else pointed it out. She's just a fucking kid!" I hissed._

"_Yeah and now she's running around the street, off her meds with fucking voices flying around in her head." He paced up and down the room again. "Fuck... This is not good."_

"_I can't believe I missed that... Shit..." I grabbed my phone and dialled Emmet's number._

"_Hello?" He was breathless, that only meant one thing._

"_Emmet before we start talking please tell the slut between your legs to go away."_

_He chuckled then I heard some shuffling on the other end and Emmet was back. "This better be good Swan, we were just getting into it."_

_I shook my head. "Seriously Emmet, could you go one night without some random whore sucking you off?"_

_There was a pause at the other end of the line. "No..." Emmet said seriously._

_I sighed. "Look, I just found out some major shit about Leah."_

"_Hit me."_

"_Leah had schizophrenia; she was being treated for it since she was like 16."_

"_I know that B, what's your point?"_

_I stopped at looked at the phone before pressing it back to my ear. "Wait, what? You knew about that?"_

_He sighed. "Yeah and you would have if you read the file."_

"_You could have fucking told me Emmet." I said through gritted teeth._

"_B, you're a detective now; it's your job to know this shit. I shouldn't be telling you."_

_I pressed my forehead to the counter top and took a breath in. "I know, I'm sorry Emmet."_

_He chuckled. "Babe, don't sweat, just remember for next time." He paused. "So why the fuck are you calling me at four in the morning Swan?"_

_I sat up straight. "Well I was thinking... You know how Leah said she heard voices in her head?"_

"_Yeah, what about them?"  
"Well Jake said that Garret's murder didn't look like it was an emotional killing – which it wasn't. It was calm, they were in control, you would think someone who had suffered like Leah would have gone ape shit; but this was so controlled. So I was thinking, what if the voices told her to do it?"_

"_What kill Garret?" Emmet asked, he was interested now._

"_Yeah, what if she had like a split personality, I mean that happens right?"_

"_You tell me, you majored in psychology."_

"_Well you see sometimes people who have the same condition as Leah make up separate personalities to block out something horrific in their lives; to help them deal with it. What if Leah did that and her other personality was the one who killed Garret."_

"_Sounds like a theory Swan."_

"_Sounds like an awesome theory, we'll talk about it tomorrow; sorry for waking you."_

_He snorted. "You should be sorry for cockblocking me."_

"_Bye Emmet." I chuckled and hung up._

_I yawned and got up. "Come on babe, let's sleep."_

_Jake scooped me up in arms and I passed out a minute later. "You'll find her Iz, don't worry."_

_I hummed softly and fell deeper into sleep._

* * *

"_Why didn't you tell us about Leah's condition Kate?" I hissed walking around the room._

"_I didn't think it was important." She stammered._

_I slammed my fist on the table and leant over so my face was only inches away from hers. "You didn't think it was important?" I scoffed. "Leah is running around on the streets off her medication; god knows what's going on inside her head; I think your daughter is important Mrs Denali, but obviously you don't seem to think so."_

_She glared at me. "What is that meant to mean?" She hissed._

"_You knew for almost seven years that your husband and Leah's father was sexually abusing your daughter and you did nothing! The signs were there Kate, how could you not know, how could you not do anything about it?"_

"_I don't think that's any of your business."_

"_No, you're right it wasn't my business; but it became my business when Leah killed and skinned Garret." Kate flinched a little and slid down in her chair. "When we find her, which we will, she will spend the rest of her life in jail. You could have prevented that Kate, you had the power, but you did nothing; so now it is my business and I'll make sure I'll give Leah the attention that you forgot to give her her whole life."_

"_Isabella," The voice was cool and collected._

_I turned to face the door. "What can I do for you sir?" I asked the caption._

"_Please let Mrs Denali go home, we have another case; this one needs immediate attention."_

_I nodded. "Yes sir, I'll be done in a moment."_

"_Meet me in my office and grab Emmet on the way in please."_

"_Of course sir." I turned back to Kate. "You can go, I'll be in touch though and I hope if you hear anything from Leah you will be in touch with me."_

_She snorted. "Fuck off I will be." And she stormed out._

"_Stefan!" I called to one of the uniforms. "Please see Mrs Denali out."_

"_Yes ma'am." He said and followed Kate down the hall._

* * *

"_What's this about sir?" I asked as I sat down._

_He looked up from his papers and slid off his reading glasses. "Leah's case is being given to another partnership," He began._

"_But sir, we've been working on this for almost a month."_

_He held up his hand to stop me. "You two have bigger fish to fry." He pulled out two files and handed them to us, Emmet and I flicked through them as he talked. "We found her this morning dumped outside the city, rubbish collectors found her. Her name is Irina Johns; she was reported missed about a week ago by her mother."_

"_It says here she died from a single gunshot wound to the head; I'm sorry sir but how is that unusual?" Emmet asked looking at the pictures._

"_Emily found some interesting things when she did the autopsy this morning."_

"_Such as?" I asked not bothering to look up._

"_First of all she already had a large incision right down the middle of her body which was fleshly stitched up; but when Emily opened her up she found that the victims ribs had been broken clean off and reset, also she found that almost every organ in the victim's body had been removed."_

"_Removed?" Emmet asked surprised._

"_Yes, there was nothing left, only blood and muscle; Emily said that they were cleanly cut off. It would appear to me that we have a beginning of a serial killer and I want you two to work on the case."_

_Brown hair, mid 20's, all organs removed...._

_The beginnings of a serial killer... All the facts added up._

* * *

**Diary two – Leah Clearwater**

**Five years ago**

It was honestly the weirdest thing that had ever happened to me.

I thought at the time it was just seer dumb luck, but now I realise she had been looking for me; I knew someone had been, but I didn't think it would be my own mother.

I was walking down the market, pitching food when I could; just listening to Embry whisper around in my head, telling me that what we had done was a good thing. But I failed to see how killing an innocent people was the right thing to do and the fact that I don't remember a damn fucking thing scared the shit out of me..

I slowed and looked at myself in the mirror, I was still wearing my sweats and sneakers, but now I had a jacket hugged tightly around me and a place to sleep. I was a mess, my hair was tattered and sticking out on end, I had dirt on my cheeks and I probably smelt like a dumpster. I had been on the street for too many years, I was surprised that they hadn't found me, I figured they had just given up or didn't give a shit anymore; but sometimes I got the feeling I was being followed. I was 21 now and my life was going nowhere, I lived on the street and did what I could to survive and I killed people whenever I felt like it.

For a while I was off the radar, there was a serial killer around town and his killings had taken the spot light off me, they still didn't have a clue who he was; he had stopped for almost a year which put the light back on me, but recently he began again and everyone was on alert, they wanted to get this guy more than they wanted to get me.

I read the reports about me in the paper, apparently they had only found three of the five that Embry and I had killed; I often wondered where the others went, but then I realised I didn't really care.

I knew my head was getting the better of me, I often dreamed that I was saving lives, helping people; I dreamt that I was a doctor and that I was famous and was in the papers. Embry seemed to like it, sometimes I wondered if he thought my dreamings were real, but I would never ask, he had the power to take my life away.

I had nothing and I dealt with that, I knew for a fact that they wouldn't catch me any time soon, I looked too different, I wasn't the teenage girl that killed her father and ran away, I was just some street kid, some crazy bitch that people never looked twice at; I was safe for the moment.

I turned and kept walking, my head down, my eyes on my feet as I walked slowly through the crowd listening to Embry mumble something incoherent in my head, his mumbles got louder and stronger, words mixed together and spoken aloud at the same time. I closed my eyes tightly and tried to make it stop but it only got worse.

He was yelling now, his voice mixed with so many others, whispers and mumbles, laughter and taunting; the voice's got louder and Embry laughed telling me to turn around and run away.

I spun in place looking around at the sky, looking for the voices, I wanted them to shut up, I wanted them to stop, but they didn't.

"Stop it." I whispered placing my hands over my ears but the voices along got louder.

I took a few steps forward and walked into a man, he turned and pushed me away; I couldn't hear what he said with all the chaos in my head. I stumbled back and fell into another who only pushed me away as well, I was being pushed around in the sea of people trying to make their way around me as I thrashed and looked around, willing the voices to stop; but they only got louder.

"STOP IT!" I screamed and everything went silent. I took a deep breath in and tried not to notice the stares.

Hot breath trickled down my neck.

"Look out..." Embry whispered and I spun around.

She looked at me wide eyed, her mouth slighting hanging open, her arms held out a little from her body; she looked terrified, I just stared back at her.

"Leah?" She whispered.

I nodded and collapsed into her arms. "Mummy, help me...." I whispered.

She soothed down my hair. "I will baby, come one sweetie, let's go..."

* * *

**Embry**

That bitch, that motherfucking back stabbing bitch!

I knew she had been looking for us, I had seen her from day to day walking around the streets; she looked older every day, but I never thought she would find us, there was no way; Leah wouldn't allow it, but I guess I was wrong.

I remember waking up under the bright lights thinking 'where the fuck am I?'

I sat up and looked around the pale white room some man with a lab coat on sat in a chair across the room, a file sitting in his lap, he looked up and smiled.

"Hello Leah."

I hissed and showed my teeth. "Leah's not here right now you asshole."

He tilted his head to the side. "Ahhh, I see. You must be Leah's other personality."

I growled at him.

"What's your name?"

"Fuck off."

"Calm down or I will have to sedate you."

"Where the fuck am I?"

"The psychiatric ward in The New York hospital, you're going to be moved to an asylum when the police arrive."

I screamed out and slammed my fist on the bed. "MOTHER FUCKER I WILL KILL HER!"

"Calm down, Kate did the right thing, don't you want to get better?" He said calmly.

I looked at him, my eyes burning holes into his face. "I'm not sick..." I hissed. And with that I lunged at him, taking his face into my hands I slammed his head against the table beside him until his skull cracked open completely. "And neither is Leah..." I hissed before I was tackled by two guards and taken down; my senses going numb, finally sleep.

* * *

**Isabella **

**Five years ago**

"_Alright, I've had enough; we can pick this up tomorrow." I sighed getting out of my chair, I had been here all night and just wanted to sleep, this dude was going to be the death of me; almost 10 victims over two years, it was a shit._

'_New York City Surgeon' the papers called him, those fuckers always gave them fucked up nick names, trying to piss them off no doubt._

"_Swan!" Emmet boomed poking his head through the door._

"_This better be good Emmet, I'm fucking tired."_

_He cleared his throat. "They found Leah, Kate took her to a hospital; a few uniforms were going to pick her up with some doctors from the asylum, but before they got there she killed the chief of staff from the psyche ward."_

_I grabbed my coat. "Fuck." I said as I sprinted out the door._

* * *

"_How much longer? She's been out for almost four hours!" I screamed as I paced up and down the hall way. _

"_Detective, she was out of control, we had to sedate her. She killed someone."_

_I snorted. "She's been doing that for the past three year's doctor, it's nothing new."_

"_I will call you when she wakes up, I'm sure you want to question her, but I don't think it's such a good idea right now, she needs to get used to her surroundings and we need to do tests." He turned on his heel and motioned Emmet and I to follow him. "I need to go through a few things."_

"_Like what?" Emmet asked._

_The doctor glared at him. "The first thing you need to know is that there will be no questioning until we put her back on her medication, she's been without for years and I am surprised she didn't kill herself."_

"_No she just killed others." I snorted._

"_About that, when Leah was awake she was talking about someone called Embry, when we asked who Embry was Leah said that he was a killer. If your theory is right then I would say Embry is Leah's other personality and he's the one that has been awake, if you will, during the killing, it's possible Leah doesn't even know about it. That's why we need to do test before you start talking to her, so you don't put yourself or Leah in danger."_

_I nodded. "Well she isn't going anywhere... Call me when you find out something okay doc."_

_He nodded. "Of course, you will be the first to know."_

* * *

_Leah was sentenced three months later after confessing to killing six people including Garret, the court gave her life inside the asylum and put under maxim security until further notice._

_She was put back on her meds and had to go to therapy every day, she was given dairies to write in and it became apparent that Embry was very much in tune with her; somehow in his own sick twisted way all he wanted was for Leah to be safe and happy. _

_Leah has been in the asylum since she was 21 years old, she often talks about being a doctor and Embry is convinced that she was one before they were put inside. _

_Leah's medication had been doubled but still Embry slips through, the doctors think that it's because Embry saved Leah from her worst fear and she is too scared to let him go._

_Kate was arrested for neglect and sentenced two years in jail, she killed herself that night._

* * *

**Present day**

"Izzy?"

I was floating in a beautiful sea, the sun hot on my back; I was happy and carefree. "Go away Jakey, I'm swimming." I said smiling; the water was so cool against my sun hot skin.

Jake laughed and poked me again. "Izzy, wake up." He chuckled.

What? The water suddenly disappeared and I was laying in Jakes bed, sheets tangled around me. Jake smiled down at me.

"Good morning, sorry to wake you honey but Emmet's on the phone; he said it's important and that if you don't answer now the captain is going to rip of his left nut." He shrugged.

I rolled my eyes and sat up. "Emmet?"  
"Fuck Swan! I've been waiting for fucking ages! WHY ARE YOU SLEEPING?!"

"Cause I was up all fucking night you ass. What do you want?"

"We got a call from the prison where Cullen is being held, he wants to talk to you."

I snorted. "Waste my fucking time more like it."

Emmet paused. "He said he's going to tell you were one of his victims is, but he said he only wants to talk to you and you only."

I sighed. "Alright, I'll meet you there in an hour."

"You got it." And he hung up.

This better not be another one of your tricks Cullen, you ass hole.

* * *

***looks around nervously.***

**Mia: "Well I liked it!" **

**Holy shit Mia, what are you doing here?**

**Mia: *shrugs* I heard Slipknot and I came to see if you've gotten over your writers block.**

**Thanks very nice of you. What do you really want?**

**Mia: I just told you and anyways I miss hanging out, now that you finished imprinted, I thought I could help you out with Hunted Past.**

***snorts* I'm pretty sure Blake will be helping me with that.**

**Mia: I can help to though right?**

***sighs* Alright.**

***looks at readers.* Well what did you think?**

**Please leave me some love... :)**

**Until next time, love you all**

**xxxxx  
**


	5. Chapter four, Part two, Lust

**Chicken nuggets :)**

**How have you all been? Good? I hope so. I've been missing you all, I know I haven't been around for a while; but I have had my reasons.**

**So we've gotten the back ground on Leah, her story a little more complicated than Edwards, but now I give you Edwards little 'becoming' I suppose that's what you would call it.**

**Anyways now that we've gotten past all this, I will tell you that the real action is going to start.**

**I want your ideas on what you think is going to happen next :) I wonder if any of you will know, or guess close enough. Heh heh heh**

**Enjoy, see you at the bottom.**

* * *

**Chapter 4 – What's your sin? Wrath, Lust and Envy **

**Part Two – Lust **

**Author's POV**

"I don't see why I have to tell her." Edward Cullen grumbled into the phone; he was allowed a phone call once a month and he wondered why he had wasted it on this.

"Because," The man on the other end sighed. "This is how the plan's going to work, just trust me okay."

Cullen snorted. "Why should I trust you?" He hissed. "I've been here for three months and you haven't given some much as a silver of hope that you might be useful to me."

The man sighed again. "Look Cullen, I know what I'm doing; just shut ya pie hole and do what I tell you."

"Whatever." Cullen muttered. "If you don't get me out of here, I will find a way to get _you _in here." He growled as he slammed down the phone.

The guard, Rosalie, pulled Edward up and lead him back toward his cell.

He remembered the conversation he overheard on one of this first nights here. They argued about Rosalie being his main guard; they said it would be too dangerous for a woman, they said she shouldn't be allowed to be around him; they hadn't known that the time how many he had killed and they were weary. Rosalie fought back, saying she could handle it.

Edward liked Rosalie very much; she was polite but always on guard. She wasn't his type, with her blonde hair and her blue eyes; but he was able to have a conversation with her, unlike most of the violent and repulsive things that shared his cell block.

He wasn't allowed out of his little cell very often, but when he was, he preferred to sit by the window alone and dream.

Edward Cullen wasn't happy, but he was content and the knowledge he had made him hopeful he would be out very soon.

He was not, however, completely satisfied with the plan he had been forced into; he wanted to keep the girls to himself. Telling Isabella where they were broke his heart; they wouldn't be his for too much longer. But he decided since he would have to give up his most prized processions then he would try to find out Isabella's and use it against her.

He was quite good in manipulating people to spill their darkest fears. Instinct told most people to shy away and for good reason. But Edward was polite and had a way with words, his flattery was flawless.

Isabella would be as easy, as she was beautiful and easy to compliment; Edward had on one occasion found she responded well to flattery and often pulled her closer to the composer of the compliment.

As Edward tired to decide which girl he would give away, Rosalie pulled him into an interview room.

"Detective Swan will be here in a moment." She said softly and walked away.

Edward sat back in his chair, slightly happy that he could look at four different set of walls instead of the ones in his cell.

Cell number one hundred and thirty-one, the last cell on the last floor to be exact. He wasn't allowed personal items – none of the inmates were – they lost the right when they lost their minds. But Edward had many things to keep him amused, books, drawing paper, diary but all had to be done under strict supervision and to be taken away at the end of the time allocated.

Edward had been encouraged by the doctor to write down all his thoughts in a way to better understand the workings of his mind, he thought that at first they would be able to handle anything he threw at them, but when one of the nurses he'd been lusting over left, he knew he was able to get to them and he enjoyed watching them squirm like worms on the surface. No one read his diary after that.

He stood when Isabella walking to the room, his good manner not forgotten; his mother taught him well; though the boozing and slightly abusive bitch only taught him the basics. The rest he learnt from his prim and proper father, who was determined to keep the image of his family perfect to outside eyes; he taught Edward and his brother how to behave like true gentlemen, but the small contact that Edward had with his brother proved that the manners only truly stuck with Edward. He was very much a gentleman, which is why, of course, he was able to succeed in all his plans. A lady will always go for the darkly handsome gentlemen, Edward Cullen knew this.

"Sit down Mr Cullen." Isabella said coldly coming to stand in front of him.

Rosalie walked over and began to secure the restraints to Edward's ankles and wrists, Edward merely stared at Isabella.

"How have you been Detective?" He asked casually.

He heard her heart speed up, but she kept her features composed.

Isabella wanted to spit on Edward, she didn't want to be here and he being polite to her only made the whole experience more sickening.

"How about we skip the pleasantries Mr Cullen?" She said taking her seat at the long table; small metal netting sat between them covering his face in tiny holes. "I really don't have the time."

But Edward did, Edward had all the time in the world, he would be in here forever; or at least a while longer depending on whether or not the idiots plan worked. Edward had – in his boredom – been thinking of a number of different plans to get himself out, but as genius as he was, he admitted to himself that he needed help if he wanted to succeed.

"But I think it makes all the difference." He said softly. "Wouldn't you rather a civil conversation Detective?" He asked looking across at her.

She sighed and twisted her sliver bangle around her wrist. Jacob had given it to Isabella for her birthday that year; Edward eye's caught everything, he didn't miss the movement.

"I didn't know serial killers could be civil Mr Cullen." She said harshly.

Edward merely smiled. "Then I believe you don't know much about us at all Detective Swan."

"I know enough." She said coldly.

Isabella knew enough about Edward Cullen to say the least; she was currently studying his diaries; there are some things in this world one should never have to read about.

"You've been reading my diaries." He accused lightly. Isabella nodded. "And what have you found?" He wondered mostly to himself.

Isabella carried not only a fully loaded gun but pepper spray and a tazer also, Edward could see this and wondered why exactly she was afraid; then he remembered his pure lust for the beautiful women sitting so close to him, he could smell her perfume, hear her heart and see the slight blush rising on her cheeks as he studied her over.

"I won't hurt you." He said softly.

Rosalie stepped slightly forward, her hand on her gun.

Isabella straightened up. "You can't."

'_I could if I really wanted to.' _Edward thought.

Isabella had grown tired of his games again and cut to the chase. "Tell me what I came here to hear so I can leave." She said.

Edward tilted his head to the side. "I'm not sure I know what you're talking about..." He toyed with her.

"Mr Cullen how many women have you killed?" Isabella bluntly asked.

Rosalie felt slightly taken back at her question, no one ever talked to Edward about his killings – not even the doctors – he was very protective of them.

Edward however just smiled and looked at Isabella. "How is Agent Black these days?" He asked.

Isabella froze.

"I have not heard from him since he took my diaries. At first I was angry, you see, I don't like people going through what little personal belongings I have and he wasn't very nice about it either. But of course when he mentioned that you wanted my diaries I let them take them all. Anything to help out with your investigation Detective; I hope you are finding them useful."

"He's fine." Isabella said shortly and turned back to her notes trying to sway the conversation elsewhere.

"He's very professional, I will give him that." He paused. "Does he treat you well?"

Rosalie wanted to step in but she wasn't allowed she could only stand there and watch all this unfold; her hand always on her gun.

"I don't believe that is any of your concern Mr Cullen." Isabella replied.

Edward wanted to push further, but he could tell there wasn't another opening for the conversation, so he tried a different approach.

"Where is your partner? Isn't this the sort of situation that would involve you both?" He asked.

Isabella shifted uncomfortably and drifted her gaze away from Edward; he knew he was on to something.

"Did he leave you Isabella? Did the job get too much for him?" He mocked smiling at her.

Isabella slammed her fist down on the table. "Emmett is a great detective." She growled. "Putting freaks like you away is his life."

Edward had struck gold and went in for the kill. "He's the one you care about the most isn't he? You don't love him like you love your Jacob… not in a romantic way, no, more like a brother way. He's the closest thing you ever had to a brother, to a male role model isn't he?" Edward said swiftly without once stumbling on his words. "You're father wasn't around much. Who knew that police work could take up so much time?" He shook his head. "Emmett means the world to you, doesn't he Isabella?"

Isabella shook her head, clearing all the angry thoughts flooding her mind; she needed to get out of here.

"I have had enough of you Cullen." She said angrily. "Call me when you have something you need to tell me instead of fucking around. I know that you're a psychopath but really this game playing shit is getting old." She stood up and walked out the door, slamming it behind her.

Edward smiled to himself as Rosalie freed him and lead him back to his cell; Edward had found Isabella's weak spot and knew exactly what he was going to do next.

Isabella groaned in frustration as she almost ran out of the prison and into the car park, the guard behind her waiting until she was in her car and driving down the long skinny road toward the outer walls of the prison. She really needed a smoke.

Isabella past the first check point with ease and continued to the next. Around the prison there were four walls; the first being merely a large barbed wired fence, the next an electrified and barbed wired fence and the last two were made out of brick and sorrowed the prison. Even if someone wanted to escape it would be impossible. Prisoners were always sedated if they were to be moved somewhere else and they didn't wake up until they were locked up safely inside their cell; they didn't take any chances, the rules were never broken and no one had ever escaped, let alone tried.

She put her foot down as soon as she was past the last gate, raging her way down the road until she could no longer see the prison; there she stopped the car and got out to vomit violently on the side of the road. Edward Cullen always had an effect on her, no matter how many times she had come into contact with him. She let him get to her and she hated that.

Isabella was a strong woman, she never let anyone get in her way of what she wanted; but there was something about Edward Cullen that made her skin crawl. The way he looked over her skin, his green eyes closing in on hers and holding her gaze; everything about Cullen reeked dangerous.

Or maybe it was the fact that every single woman he had confessed to killing looked exactly like her...

Isabella groaned in frustration and put her head in her hands, rubbing her face hard; she couldn't – she wouldn't – give up. Not this time, no this time she would get something other than bullshit out of Edward Cullen's mouth.

She slid back into her car and turned it around, speeding back up the road and toward the prison. She only had one shot to get this right, one shot to pull whatever she could out of Edward; she was going to do whatever it took.

Rosalie was waiting for her when she reached the prison again; a small smile appeared on her beautiful face. "I knew you would be back." She said and led her inside. "I already talked to the warden, he doesn't need to see you, something about being too busy or some bullshit." Rosalie blabbed on as she led Isabella in to an interview room, the other side of the netting was black; Isabella wondered whether Edward was sitting in the darkness waiting to torment her.

"I won't be long." Rosalie said and moved out the room, swinging her keys around her middle finger.

A moment later the lights on the other side of the room blinked on and Edward Cullen moved swiftly into the chair before being restrained. He smiled politely at Isabella, his eyes crinkling at the corners in his old age; Edward was older than Isabella but was often told how youthful he looked, he could thank his father for that.

"Back so soon I see Detective Swan?" He asked out of politeness, he already knew she would come back.

Isabella sat up straight. "I thought I would give this another try Mr Cullen, seeing as you are so fond of my visits."

Edward simply chuckled. "I am indeed, seeing your face does give me much joy Isabella; but they aren't quite as calming for you as they are for me." He paused and tilted his head to look at Isabella, trying to see her soft green eyes in-between the holes of the netting. "Tell me, why is that?"

Isabella sighed, she knew this would happen; but she was ready for it this time. "You must know what affect you have on people Mr Cullen; they are fearful."

Edward smiled. "You have no reason to feel fear, I cannot move even if I wished to. Rosalie does an excellent job in keeping me in place." He looked at Rosalie out of the corner of his eye, she did not move; he looked back to Isabella. "Do you think it's because the only victims you have ever found have a strong resemblance to you?" He asked and continued not waiting for her answer. "Of course they did not have the same facial features as you – if you don't mind me saying, no one could be a beautiful as you detective – but they had the same hair colour, almost the same height..." He paused. "Are you afraid that you might be my type Isabella?" He half hearted joked hoping to get a real answer out of Isabella; it excited him.

Swan shifted in her seat, she looked Edward in the eye and answered truthfully. "Yes, I am afraid."

Cullen smiled. "Thank you." He said softly. "But I assure you, you are safe Isabella."

"Will you tell me where the girls are?" Isabella asked pulling out a note pad.

Edward shook his head slight amused. "Surely you cannot think that I would give them up that easily. I need something from you first Isabella." He smiled crookedly at her knowing the affect that smile had on the females he had come into contact with. "Of course depending on _how _well you answer my question will affect the answer I give you." He chuckled and leant as far forward in his seat as he could, his hands tied to the back of the chair. "Think long and hard about this Isabella, I do not give second chances."

Swan was intrigued to say the very least, she wondered what Edward Cullen could possibly want to know about her. She sat back in her seat and nodded. "Go ahead Mr Cullen."

Edward smiled a toothy smile, his teeth uncommonly white for such pasty skin. His glistening teeth reminded Isabella of his shifting eyes, his eyes were the only thing that kept people convinced he was alive and not the walking dead, everything that was once the handsome art professor was gone and now replaced with malnutrition and self abuse; his bright green eyes sunk deeper into his face, his bronzed hair more wild than usual and his once lean body now almost a pile of bones. Isabella saw his change as an opportunity and snatched at it like a seagull at scraps.

She smiled. "You've let yourself go Mr Cullen." She said gesturing along his body with her eyes.

His eyes widened slightly by her sudden boldness but recovered and simply said. "I could say the same about you detective Swan. A young girl like you should be looking after her health." He smiled.

Suddenly the pack of smokes in her bag were calling out to her and the take away dinners she had been having lately made her feel uncomfortable; she knew she had gained weight, but was it really that obvious? Apparently Edward Cullen had noticed, but then again he noticed everything little detail, from the slightest intake of breath to a blink of an eye; Edward's eyes missed nothing.

"How old exactly do you think I am Mr Cullen?" She asked, annoyed. She figured she was only at least two years younger than him.

Edward shook his head. "Now, now, I'm the one asking questions here Isabella." He smiled at her. "Not you."

Isabella leant towards the table, putting her forearms in front of her and clasping her fingers together. "Ask away Mr Cullen." She said confidently.

Edward had already been pondering over what he would ask Isabella for weeks, he knew there would be an opportunity to ask her so he decided on the one that would pull her strings. "What has been you're worst case Detective?" He said.

Isabella smiled, she knew what Edward wanted to hear, he wanted her to tell him his was the worst case she'd had even been put on and that she'd lost sleep because of him. While Isabelle had been freaked out over Edwards case – like any sane person would be – she had decided long ago that his wasn't the worse case she had worked on.

"Leah Young's case was the worst." Isabella said knowing it would anger Edward.

Edward was shocked of course, he had seen Leah's case on the news and had extracts read out to him from the newspaper, he still didn't think it was that bad. She had killed a total of 3 that Edward could recall – it could have been more – and she skinned their faces off, to Edward it didn't seem that bad; Leah was a schizophrenic so it was expected that something horrible would happen to her sooner or later; that was just the way society worked.

Edward moved forward in his chair, his wrists rubbing against the restraints. "And why is that Detective?" He asked honestly curious.

Isabella didn't need to think hard about this one. "Because she was only a child, I guess. Her father, Garrett Young, sexually abused her for almost her whole life, that's the reason why she snapped. Her mother could have stopped, she could have done something about it, but she didn't, and no Leah is in there for the rest of her life with blood on her hands that could have been prevented."

Edward nodded. "Hmmm," He hummed as he took in Isabella's words. "You make a point there Detective, it is quite horrible. Poor Leah. I heard about her case. How is she doing?" He asked out of pure politeness.

Isabella nodded. "Alright. Not great, but not bad."

Edward smiled his white teeth against his pasty gray skin. "Wonderful." He mused.

Isabella leant forward and rested her elbows on the table, Edward leant in as well and sniffed the air around him shamelessly; he looked into Isabella's eyes and smiled a white toothy smile again before sitting back.

"Give me what I want Edward." Isabella said in a stern voice.

Edward chuckled and tilted his head to the side. "What is it that you want Detective?"

Isabella slammed her palm on the table, the sound echoing through the tiny room; Edward didn't even flinch at the sound. "Give me what I came here for Edward." She growled.

He smiled crookedly, a smile that could make any woman fall to their knees; it had no affect on Isabella. "Why yes, of course." He said softly. "Which one would you like to hear about Isabella?" He asked.

She shook her head. "Any Mr Cullen, it wouldn't faze me the least. I just want to get them home..." She said softly.

Her emotion didn't even so much as stir remorse in Edwards being. "Then I will tell you about Miss Erin."

"What number was she?" Isabella asked feeling sick already.

"Two," Edward replied instantly and leant forward again.

"You'll need to go down highway 128." He began.

* * *

**Dairy One – Edward Cullen**

_So it begins..._

I feel that if I date this entry it would ruin the whole purpose of this story – of my story – and we wouldn't want to ruin a perfectly good story now, would we?

I was asked once, very long ago when I first got into this hell-hole, one very important question that has been burning holes in my mind ever since the words slipped out of her lips.

_Why?_

So many things could cover this simple question, there are so many answers, but I believe that if she were to rephrase her question she would ask 'Why did you kill those women?'

I could tell you it was because I wanted to; which, of course, it was. A killer simply doesn't kill someone because they feel like it's something they have to do, they do it because they want to, because they have that burning desire to kill. They love it.

And I loved it.

I have never felt anything more pleasurable in my life, nothing can compare; not that I have anything to compare it too. Unless you count the times I've pleased myself. Sex doesn't appeal to the insane, nor does it appeal to me; the thrill off the kill is what arouses me. It makes my blood boil under my skin.

I could tell you it was because of my childhood, I could say that I was abused and it left me with scars that run deeper than my bones. Abuse is not what I suffered; my parents were good to my brother and I but the constant rejection and neglect was what pushed me into my troubled youth.

Many people wonder what _my _definition of 'troubled youth' is. But of course I wasn't always lusting after the kill, I hadn't admitted to myself that I was in love with the feeling you get when you take someone's life; I was just simply troubled.

I guess it all started when I was in high school, those were some of the worst years of my life; running around with the filth that are teenagers, I never did fit in – much to my parent's dismay. I kept to myself simply for the reason that I didn't want to associate with anyone, but I must have been doing something wrong; pathetic, desperate girls would throw themselves at me, trying to get my attention; at first I tried to ignore them, then I began to wonder what it would be like to watch them bleed..

Of course like a sane and normal teenager, at first, I was disgusted at my thoughts; wanting to kill someone was horrifying and I began to wonder if something was seriously wrong. So I began to block my thoughts and feelings and I tried to get back on with my life.

Of course though, that wasn't going to happen.

They said I was an angry child, they said that my 'outbursts' were simply a plan to reach out, to get some attention, to show my parents that I was feeling neglected.

But it wasn't.

I_ liked_ the feeling of someone's cheek bone crunching under my fist as I slammed it repeatedly into their face; I fought until I couldn't breathe and I beat until I couldn't feel my arms anymore, everyone knew not to mess with me and those who didn't soon learnt that they weren't going to walk away without a few bruises or broken bones. I was so angry all the time, I wanted to kill everyone with my fists; but I wasn't killing anyone and it took me a while to fully understand that the only reason I was so angry is because I couldn't and wouldn't kill. Needless to say no one ever crossed paths with my brother either.

I was kicked out of school for my 'wild ways' and stuffed into a boarding high school for the rest of my schooling years; I was soon put straight by my headmaster. I stayed inside my shell waiting until I could get away from this place; I was in an all boy school and I began to realise a few months after I had arrived that the fire burning in my heart had flickered down and I no longer felt the need to kill, I no long felt the need to take someone's life; to be honest I was relived.

So I continued my schooling and went into the medical business as my father wanted; I was the son that needed to get his father approval, my brother was already the shining star. So began my life as a medical student and the son of the famous surgeon Dr Carlisle Cullen; everyone expected so much of me, but I gave them so much more.

I believe I have told you about Irina so I will not go into that detail again; although I would love to. But to answer the simple question as to _why _I killed her brings on a whole lot more of detail, and of course I am willing to give it.

There is of course a simple reason for a simple question. I killed Irina and the rest of my women simply because I wanted to.

I wanted to watch their eyes shift in horror when they realised they couldn't move, when they realised what was going to happen.

I wanted to watch their eyes roll in pain as I made the first slice to their skin and they couldn't scream out.

I wanted to see their eyes show fear as I walked in day after day watching them waste away until I finally took what was rightfully mine.

I wanted to make that long slice down their belly, watching them bleed, wondering what it would sound like if they could scream.

I wanted to take their lives, I wanted them to die.

I just _wanted_ to do it.

So the answer to your question, the answer to every single question on your mind is this...

I did it, because I could...

* * *

**So what'd you think? Feedback is love. No flaming please.**

**And just so you know, after the fanfiction group on TTS got fucked up the bum hole I have decided not to post any of my fanfictions on TTS anymore, so Another Life has been moved to this site. :)**

**Next stop is Vegas Baby! If you've forgotten what happened last chapter, there was an **_**almost **_**kiss and Dean is home :O**

**Sarah**

**XO**


	6. UPDATE! finally

Hey there guys.

Just a little note to say I'm actually back for good this time…

Few things:

If you were reading Another Life, I'm sorry but I'm not continuing with that story anymore.

I will be completely rewriting Cell 131 and making it completely and utterly mine and original. Please PM me if you would like the link to my other page where I post my own stuff.

I will be continuing with Vegas Baby! for those of you who are reading it, but not yet. I will get to it shortly.

I am very sorry to have kept you waiting.

I love you all and hope to hear from you soon.

S

xx


End file.
